muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1715
} Ernie purchases a straw hat for Bert, and asks Cookie Monster which box the hat will go in. |- | | align=center | Song | Joe Raposo sings "Kangaroo Blues." |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | | align=center | Muppets | Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A bird lays ten eggs. Artist: Tom Gabbay |- | | align=center | SCENE 1 | Maria finds Oscar using the payphone to operate his “Dial-a-Grouch” service. She needs to use the phone because the one at the Fix-it Shop is broken, but he refuses to let her, which infuriates her. She yells at a caller, thus taking over for Oscar. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Seven piglets Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | | align=center | Film | "Listen ..." to various sounds, including the ocean, a heart beating, a clock ticking, a horse galloping, crickets chirping, a passing train, and others. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | One of these things doesn't belong (shoe pairs) |- | | align=center | SCENE 2 | Oscar finishes his lunch, then notices Maria still on the payphone. This time, she’s being nice to grouch callers, knowing they hate it and will stop calling the payphone so that she and others can use it. Oscar gets inspired and commandeers the payphone again, finding new success in angering grouchy callers with kind words. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | "Seven Sweet Sopranos" on a shaky piano Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | | align=center | Film | A girl explains her life in a motor home. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Five Purple Konkers |- | | align=center | Muppets | Two-Headed Monster: HONK |- | | align=center | SCENE 3 | In the Fix-it Shop, Luis attempts to write a cowboy story on a typewriter, which happens to be Susan’s. When she comes in to pick it up, he gets a flash of inspiration and starts typing up a storm. Since Luis forgets he has a typewriter of his own, Susan sneaks away with Luis’ typewriter so that she can do her work. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | "Daddy Dear" |- | | align=center | Film | This is the desert. Music: Joe Raposo |- | | align=center | Muppets | Simon Soundman sings to his date about the "Sounds That Remind Me of You." |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D. |- | | align=center | Film | A percussionist on the beach talks about how rhythm is everywhere, such as in breaking waves, walking and horse galloping. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Harvey Kneeslapper sets up a bucket of confetti above a door, so that whoever pulls the rope attached to the bucket will get the confetti dumped on them. Instead, a little girl walks by and pulls the rope, so that the confetti lands on Harvey! |- | | align=center | Celebrity | 14 Karat Soul sings about school. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A red man tries to get apples from a tree by himself, while a yellow man builds a ladder. |- | | align=center | Muppets | On a rainy day, Ernie watches TV, when Bert suggests he do something else, like write a story. Thus, Ernie sets everything out on the table, including pencils, paper, a pencil sharpener, and a wastebasket (which somehow ended up on Bert's head). Ernie is now ready to write a story, but instead, he leaves everything set out for when he gets an idea. |- | | align=center | Film | A STOP sign spins around. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Speech Balloon: C for carrot |- | | align=center | SCENE 4 | Maria finds Oscar waiting for Slimey to come home from worm school. Slimey demonstrates what he’s learned: how to make a letter C. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | C for Cat Artist: Bud Luckey |- | | align=center | Muppets | The Count extinguishes electric candles by counting them with his finger. As he heads up the stairs for bed, he steps on Fatatita. He also tells his wolf Yuba to run and play with his friends. |- | | align=center | Film | In stop-motion, assorted furniture places themselves in a classroom. |- | | align=center | SCENE 5 | For Slimey’s homework, he attempts to shape himself into the letter D, but he needs Maria’s help to make the stem. |- | | align=center | Film | D is a very useful letter -- there are animals, jobs, and hobbies that begin with D. |- | | align=center | Muppets | A group of Anything Muppet children wander into a classroom and wonder where they are. They lift up their desks and find the letters forming "SCHOOL" on them. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | D-dart |- | | align=center | SCENE 6 | Oscar gathers the kids and grownups to watch Slimey form today’s sponsors. The credits roll. |} __NOWYSIWYG__ 1715